


The Moment 片刻温存

by laevateinnWillis



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Porn With Plot, porn with emotions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 他们三人是彼此的慰藉。他们三人是一体的。
Relationships: Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 9





	The Moment 片刻温存

太阳快落山了，沉沉的余辉从高耸的迷宫围墙上盖下来，在树林间透出刺眼的光斑。空地上搭起的简易小厨房升起炊烟，负责搭篱笆和灌溉的人也差不多要收工了。Newt吐出嘴里衔着的草茎，扔下铲子，走到迷宫的石门边。背后Gally恼火地瞪着他。他不在乎，Gally看谁都不顺眼。他想要当老大，随他便。在这个鬼地方当老大有什么意思？

Newt看着石门拐角的地方。太阳在围墙上只露出了一小截边缘，这意味着Minho和Thomas只剩下二十分钟了。通常来说，林中空地的人们不怎么关注行者们有没有归来——只有在石门开始合上、而他们还没从拐角出现的时候才会开始着急。迷宫是大部分人心中的禁忌。诚然它带来出路的一线希望；但是它更多是死亡和恐惧的代名词。如非必要，人们甚至不会向外窥看。连站在迷宫的石门前也是一种折磨。

Newt能明白。仅仅是两扇石门就有五十米高，它们开合的恐怖轧轧声就能叫人望而却步，何况是围墙之外无垠的变化的迷宫。然而Minho日复一日在这迷宫里奔跑穿梭，仿佛一个认识森林里每一棵树的猎人；然而Thomas刚刚来到这恐怖之地三日，就为了救素不相识的人只身闯进逼合的石门。就算不是行者，Newt也知道那需要多大的勇气。

在绝境中，任何一个同类都会被彼此当作生存的象征和慰藉。但是这两个人，Newt清楚，不仅仅如此。

他静静地立在门前。

太阳又沉下去了些。

当不安的人群开始聚集起来，Newt瞥见拐角处冒出的身影。两件蓝色的上衣都被汗浸透，Minho深色的头发被风吹得翘起，Thomas背上的装备包一跳一跳。他们一如往常的疲累，但速度并没有减慢；石门的内部发出可怖的锵的一声，开始缓缓转动。所有人的脸都紧绷着，但是没有人叫喊。Thomas趔趄了一下，Newt听到不少人呼吸一滞；Minho眼疾手快地拉了他一把。石门合拢的摩擦声震耳欲聋。橙色的阳光从背后照下，把他们俩的影子拖得很长。

当他们重新踏上林间空地柔软的草皮时，周围发出了欢呼声。无数双手拍在Minho和Thomas的肩膀上，摇晃他们，庆祝他们的劫后余生。Minho同往常一样不发一言，Thomas低头羞涩地笑笑。Gally撇了撇嘴，掉头走掉了。Newt站在人群的最后，抱着手臂，静静地看着他俩；他们背后的石门此时几乎已经完全合上，只留下金色的一隙光，照亮两人的发尖和肩膀。整整五十米高的，金色的光隙。Newt暗自思忖，某种意义上这座杀人的移动迷宫竟有些肃穆的美感。

下一秒，闭合的石墙把那隙光碾碎了。

Newt眨了眨眼。人群已经散了，忙着回去准备晚餐，把篝火生起来。Minho冲他走过来，Newt像往常一样伸出手，Minho拍了下他的掌心握了握，就回到屋里去了。看样子今晚他也不会出现在火堆旁边。

他冲Thomas笑了笑，伸出手给他一个简单的拥抱。这些人永远都学不会怎么正确地给你的同伴支持；在这个只有雄性激素、巨型蜘蛛、移动迷宫的鬼地方，大部分人解决问题的方式是嘲笑、打架、用能击出淤青的力道拍别人的肩膀以示鼓励，顺便说这些方法对真正解决淤积的压力和恐惧一点帮助都没有。Newt也不是什么极善言辞的人，但他对拥抱略知一二。他抱紧Thomas，就那么稳稳地站了一两秒，然后领着他去棚屋边上的小厨房。天还没有全黑，但篝火已经旺起来了。远处传来煨土豆的香气。

吃过晚饭，Thomas坐在小厨房的台阶上注视着篝火旁的人群。无非是摔跤、唱歌、斗舞、挑衅对骂和放声大笑……Thomas回想着白天，诺大的迷宫边缘，擎天的石柱陡然开始转动，他和Minho在一扇扇关上的机械壁垒两旁狂奔。恍如隔世。他们离解开谜底就差那么一点了。

Newt说是去搞点带劲的东西，不知道跑到哪里去了。Minho一如既往地做独行侠。晃动的人影和火焰让他感到厌烦，他站起身，往外走了些，在地笼边上找到了砍倒的半截圆木。Thomas靠着木头坐下，把光线和人声挡在背后。这会儿没有新人被送上来，也没有犯事儿的，地笼这一带很安静。

背后传来轻快的脚步声。Thomas没有回头，一个罐子似的东西碰了碰他的后脑勺。Newt跨过圆木，毫不见外地坐下，把玻璃罐子递给Thomas。里面的液体颜色介于黄褐色与绿色之间，在昏暗的角落里几乎难以辨认。Thomas谨慎地闻了闻，气味也很诡异。

有了第一夜的经验，Thomas抿了一口，酸得咧开嘴，涩味其次当仁不让地占据他的舌根。他深吸口气，猝不及防地被后劲的辣呛到咳嗽。Newt幸灾乐祸地笑。金发青年仰躺下去，肩枕着圆木，从Thomas手里夺回罐子，张开嘴把黄绿色的透明饮料倒进喉咙。他没费事让液体在嘴里徘徊，酒液一路烧到胃里，让他打了个激灵。

Thomas学着他的样子躺下来些，挑战似的从Newt手上拿回玻璃罐，让酒直接灌进喉咙。这次Thomas长进了些，起码没有咳出来；他手脚冰凉，但是脸上发热。这诡异的液体让他晕晕的。

“你来的第一天晚上，”Newt盯着深紫色的夜空，“也是这个样子。”

Thomas伸了一只手枕在脑后，“是啊，Gally酿的东西还是那么难喝。”他的肩膀蹭着Newt的，体温隔着两层薄薄的棉布。夜空里没有多少星星，正上方还是几近漆黑的深紫，越接近围墙顶端越显出污染造成的酒红色。但是那些为数不多的黯淡的星辰，是他们唯一外界的自由的证明了。

“知足吧，”Newt说，“Gally要是我知道我偷他的酒给你喝，就算Alby醒过来也不一定能确保我还能当这个二把手。“

“我帮你揍他，”Thomas说，“谁敢惹你？”Newt嗤笑一声。Thomas抹了把脸，承认道，“好吧。我是很想揍他。明明我们现在有出路了，他还百般阻挠我——为什么？他不想出去么？”

Newt把手放在Thomas的膝盖上。迷宫的齿轮轧轧转动。这巨大的声响丝毫没有影响到狂欢的人群，篝火向黑夜无望地抛掷着闪烁的火星和滚烫的气流。迷宫的移动已经是固定的背景音，人人都像无视自己心底的恐惧和绝望那样无视它。此刻远离人群的Newt和Thomas清晰地听着，不知怎么Newt心底升起一股奔跑的冲动。

“我想出去。”Newt说。“我想出去。我本来可以试着跟他们跑一次的，看看我到底能不能做个行者。但是Alby说我得看着这里。他说假如真的没有出路，得有人让留下来的人心安。“他举起玻璃罐，仰头倒了一口，“我猜那也很重要。”

Thomas揽住他的肩膀。”你做得很不错，“他说，“对一个金发娃娃脸来说。”Newt拿罐子敲他的头，他坏笑着闪躲，“起码比Gally好。我不敢想象要是那个混球当了二把手会是什么样子。”

“你会被他暴揍一顿关进笼子。”Newt说，“揍他？要是Minho跟我讲这话我还信。你要是跟他赛跑，或者玩阴的，还有几分胜算。面对面的，省省吧，菜鸟。”

“我都待了两个——三个星期了！”Thomas叫道，挣扎着坐起来，Newt嗤笑了一声把他按回去。半晌，他开口道，“很厉害，其实。这么短的时间内就找到了真正能推进的线索。”他转过头，目光掠过Thomas下巴的弧线，停在他的唇上。“我想跟你们一起跑迷宫。我想去看看迷宫里面到底有什么。我想看看外面到底有什么。”他说，“我不想再害怕了。”

Thomas低下头，看到Newt徘徊在他唇上的眼神。他俯身过去，看着他的眼睛，认真地说：“会的。”他稍稍撑起一点身子，“Minho和我，我们会找到出路。”

Newt注视他严肃而急切的表情，颜色柔和起来。“你不必向我保证什么，”他说，“我信任你们两个。”他伸出一只手揽住Thomas的脖子。Thomas的呼吸急促而温热；他没有退缩，但也不敢靠近。Newt微笑了。他凑上去，吻住他。

Thomas抱住他的腰。Newt的唇柔软而干燥；Thomas心底泛起一股紧张和安逸混合的奇异情绪。他们现在背离人群；但是只要朝这边望一眼，谁都有可能发现他们。Chuck是个好奇宝宝，他看上去才十三岁，他不希望他看见他们。Gally……要是让他看见会更糟。事实上，让谁看见了都会变糟——除了——但是Newt看上去并不在乎。他看上去不害怕被人看见，也不害怕移动的迷宫，他看上去只在乎这个吻。

大部分人都以为Thomas是最不顾一切的那个。这话没错，但是大部分人没见过Newt真正的样子。Thomas俯下身，加深了这个吻。

当他们的嘴唇短暂分开的时候，Thomas发现Newt睁大眼睛望着他，冲树林的方向努努嘴。Thomas回头，发现那处同样远离篝火的地方，黑黢黢的树叶的碎影之下，一道黑影一闪而过。Newt站起来，拍拍裤子，走向树林。在完全没入阴影之前，Newt转过身看了他一眼。Thomas靠在圆木边冲他举杯。过五分钟，他也会向着同样的地方走去。

Minho沉默地在树林中行走。保存着迷宫地图的屋子在这里是禁忌，只有林间空地的领导者和行者们知道。哪怕是在白天，树林中布满了藤蔓和水塘的幽暗小径都难以行走。Minho靠着图像记忆一言不发地行进；他知道Newt大概在他身后五十米的某个地方；Thomas会在Newt之后。这是他们的秘密。

也许有一天这不用再是一个秘密。他是行者的头儿，Newt是林间空地的二把手，Thomas是菜鸟却给这里带来了全新的希望，没有谁敢轻易动他们。但这不是原因——和他们一起困在囚笼里的人不是原因。不，让他们在黑暗中的树林里静默地跋涉的真正原因是那些围墙，是那些隆隆移动的机械，是那些夜里吃人的蜘蛛巨怪，是迷宫背后的那些人。是它们让他们三个这样谨慎地躲开人群才能喘息片刻——Minho摸到木棍扎的门板。他拿肩膀一顶，再推了下，门这才慢慢开了。

生锈合叶的摩擦声在寂静的林子里格外刺耳。 Minho把手放在盖着地图的毛毡上。毡布上粗糙的绒球刮擦着他长满老茧的手指和掌根。门边沙沙的草叶声响起，是Newt；金发青年贴着他的脊背，环住他的腰。Minho转身把他按在墙上，同样是木棍立起来的墙发出吱呀的响动。Newt屏住呼吸，摸索着Minho的皮带；Minho对付他衬衫的纽扣。Thomas踮着脚走近，把柴门在他背后关上。屋子里只剩下透过墙缝的稀疏月光。

皮带扣带着裤子掉到地上发出乒乓的脆响。落在他颈侧的可能是Thomas也可能是Newt的嘴唇。指甲圆钝的手指在彼此的身体上胡乱抚摸，从上衣的下摆钻进去，一寸寸拂过毛发稀疏的腹部和胸膛。他们没费神给对方脱去上衣，没有那个时间。在这间四面漏风的方寸小屋，他们甚至看不清对方的脸。

Minho抓住了某人的手腕，揽过他的腰，从脊骨开始舔吻他的肩膀。是Thomas，他的嘴唇发现了他左肩上凸起的伤疤。Thomas和Newt接吻，Newt的手在两人交叠的性器上撸动。Minho的手从Thomas胳膊下穿过，停留在Newt的小腹上，在Thomas开始喘气时越过他的肩膀亲吻Newt的唇。这种隐秘的性爱往往迅速而潦草，有时仅仅是几个手活。Minho的性器在Thomas大腿间抽动，Newt的手指滑过他敏感的顶端，Thomas压抑着喉咙里的喘息，扭过头去亲吻Minho的脸和嘴角。Minho抽动的速度加快了些，他几乎用尽全部的意志力才咽下那声低吼。

他多么、多么希望听到Newt和Thomas的声音。他多么希望能在这种亲密的时刻看到Thomas脸上的浅褐色的雀斑，还有Newt颤动的长长睫毛。他多么希望他们能在一张真正的床上做这件事，能有足够的时间脱去对方的上衣，能在急迫的渴求之前完整地触碰和爱抚对方。操，他希望能感受真正干他是什么样子，被他的身体紧紧地接纳的炽热过载的感受是什么——他知道Thomas不会拒绝，Newt也不会，正如他也会为他们两个做的那样——但是除了唾液和上一轮的精液，他们什么也没有。他不能伤害他们，他不允许自己。出了这间小屋，外面是危险重重的移动迷宫。他不能伤害他们，他们默契地保护彼此，用短暂的触碰和压低的声音。

他知道他们两个也这么想。因为Newt慢慢跪下来，一路亲吻过Thomas的乳头和腹肌，然后闭上眼，颤抖着把他的老二含在口中。 Thomas剧烈地抖了下，抑制不住发出了哭声似的呼喊。Minho从背后扶稳他，捂住他的嘴。湿热的气息喷在Minho的掌心，他向前顶弄，把Thomas送进Newt嘴里。

Minho捂着Thomas的嘴，在他肩膀上留下浅浅的牙印。寂静的树林里只剩下皮肉碰撞声和Newt喉咙里的水声。Thomas扣着他的手，伸出舌尖舔他的掌心。

从前Minho并没有那么想要自由。移动迷宫的确是一座巨大的囚笼，但是他和林间空地的人们在这里自给自足；他在这里是行者，是领袖，可是到外面的世界呢？假如一个允许移动迷宫这样大型人体实验的人类社会还没有崩坏的话，他也很怀疑失去了记忆、只知道战或逃本能的自己还有什么生存的价值。但是现在不同了。

他想要和这两个家伙一起出去。看看迷宫的外面到底是什么。品尝自由是什么感觉。感受安心这个词的意义，哪怕五分钟，有一扇结实的门，四面不漏风的墙，遮风避雨的屋顶。看着对方的脸，不用担心对方明天会死去。

太渴望了。

Minho失去了节奏，挺动着射在Thomas股间的耻毛上。Thomas也射了，被Newt用手拢住。他拿袖背擦擦嘴角，叹息一声，滑坐到地板上。Thomas抱着他，吻他的下巴和脖子。最后他在Minho手里射了。三个人筋疲力竭地躺在衣服堆上，Minho伸手把地图上的毛毡扯下来当毯子盖。Newt在身下的牛仔裤里窸窸窣窣地摸索，Minho知道他是在找油纸和烟叶卷手卷烟。当那根烟在小屋里点亮时，隔墙突如其来的树枝断裂声把他们三个人都吓了一跳。

“是松鼠。”Thomas小声说。他干笑了两声，然后安静下来。

他们默默紧绷了一会儿，确认没有其他声音传来，才放松下去。Thomas蜷在他们两人中间，毯子外面只露出闭上的眼睛和眉毛。Newt慢悠悠地吸完那只呛人的烟，从墙缝把烟头扔出去，也躺下来。Minho很久没有睡着——他本来就比别人睡得少——中间还被Thomas的噩梦和抽泣声打断。Newt没睁眼，似乎是没有醒，但是他自动地伸出一只胳膊环住Thomas。Minho坐起来，和他们两人挤得更近了些。

迷宫移动的机械轰鸣声隆隆而遥远。月亮升高了，月光从屋顶的缝隙间洒下来，正好照在地图对面的挂着的木板上。那上面的字是Minho自己刻上去的；第一行是“行者守则”。

行者守则，他默念道。永不停下，保持警惕，带回希望。

Minho躺下来，贴着Thomas的脊背，伸出手抱住Newt的胳膊。

他听到三个人的心跳。


End file.
